


loving the alien

by Anonymous



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Oral Sex, Other, Size Kink, Xenophilia, let newt live out his wildest xeno fantasies 2k18, unspecified kaiju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Newt’s done a lot of dumbass things in his life, like, some really, truly spectacular feats of dumbassery no human being has once attempted before him, but this one ranks high up there. Really high.(or: nearly 2k words of newt geiszler blowing a kaiju. there's really no other way to put this)





	loving the alien

**Author's Note:**

> for those i wrote this for, you know who you are, please enjoy. happy to contribute to the kaiju fucking tag

Newt’s done a lot of dumbass things in his life, like, some really, truly spectacular feats of dumbassery no human being has once attempted before him, but this one ranks high up there. Really high.

See: Newt was out and about and fucking around in the city when the Breach opened and a new kaiju came through—the sirens were enough of a warning, he didn’t need Hermann’s frantic five texts telling him to seek shelter, thanks very much. And Newt knew he should probably go to the shelter. And Newt was on his way to the shelter. And then Newt’s traitorous, dumbass brain thought: _I can see a kaiju up close_.

So Newt turned on his heels started running in _direction_ of the kaiju instead. If he could get a good spot, maybe from the roof or top floor of a building—

The kaiju is much faster than Newt anticipated. Faster than any kaiju has been before. It makes it to land in minutes flat, before there’s even time to deploy a jaeger, before Newt has time to find anywhere remotely safe to hide, before Newt can even get out of the middle of the deserted street.

The kaiju is right in front of Newt.

It’s a category two, at least, Newt thinks through his blind terror. Not as big as it could’ve been. Newt doesn’t know its name, doesn’t recognize it as one he’s studied before, but it’s almost definitely about to eat him or squash him. Should he text Hermann goodbye or something? Draft up a quick will? Headstone inscription? (Here Lies Newton Geiszler: Professional Dumbass, Drowned In Own Hubris.)

The kaiju crashes down on all fours without warning, its giant head looming just above Newt. Newt feels its hot breath rolling over him, the low, steady growl emanating from the back of its throat, and he drops to his knees and throws his hands up above his head and _screams_. God, this is it, this is how he goes, a fucking kaiju snack because he just had to see it up close—it takes Newt a few seconds to realize he’s still alive, that the kaiju isn’t eating him, that it’s just...breathing on him. Sniffing him? Newt lowers his hands from atop his head, looks up. The kaiju is staring down at him. Newt stares back.

“Hi,” Newt says.

The kaiju growls again, lowers its head so it’s closer to Newt. Newt stands up and inches back. “Okay,” Newt says, because if he’s lucky, he might be able to make a mad dash behind a building or something before it gets tired of not eating him, "okay, easy—"

The kaiju’s mouth opens. Newt nearly throws his hands up over his head again, thinks _fuck_ —but a long, blue tongue slips out. It hovers curiously above Newt, then drags down Newt’s body, slowly, investigating him, then drags back up and over Newt’s face as Newt holds his breath, nearly knocking Newt’s glasses off. It just—seems to be tasting him.

Newt blinks up at it in shock. He’s drenched in the strange blue kaiju saliva, shirt sticking to his chest.

He’s half-hard.

Newt is an average human being. He has sexual fantasies like anyone else. Sometimes he has sexual fantasies that involve his stuffy lab partner. Sometimes he has sexual fantasies that involve kaiju, in every way possible: Newt being abducted by kaiju and forced to pleasure them day after day, Newt being held open and fucked by the tentacles of a kaiju (or two kaiju, or three kaiju), Newt sucking kaiju off and being passed around and trapped between two giant kaiju dicks as he rubs off on both of them, because—you know—they have them. Newt studies kaiju, of course, knows them inside and out, better than himself, knows they reproduce, have the _organs_ to reproduce.

And now he can see one up close—uh, the kaiju that is, not—but actually—

His eyes dart automatically to between the kaiju’s massive legs, where—Newt’s pulse jumps and his dick twitches—an equally massive cock hangs. It’s gotta be about the length of a car, nearly as thick as one too, and made of the same tough grayish material of the kaiju’s skin and heavily ridged. At least twice the size of Newt. Three times the size? Newt can’t think fast or critically enough to make a proper assessment: his brain is fuzzy with _arousal_. The kaiju leans in and licks Newt again, and Newt has to bite down on his lip to hold in a moan, nearly drawing blood.

The kaiju breached around seven minutes ago. It’s significantly faster than previous kaiju have been. Newt estimates he has, roughly, around fifteen minutes before the jaeger comes to take it down. Newt can work with fifteen minutes.

Newt undoes his tie, unbuttons his soaked shirt, kicks off his boots and pants before the absurdity of what he’s doing can make him stop. The kaiju watches him the whole time; when Newt stands before it in just his boxers, it unfurls its tongue again. It licks at Newt’s chest and across his nipples, growling, and Newt whimpers. “Okay,” he says, because fuck it, fuck it all to hell, this is almost every single one of his wet dreams come true, “I’m gonna—“ He reaches into his boxers and palms himself quickly for _some_ relief, and the kaiju’s eyes follow the movement with intent.

“Do you wanna see?” Newt pants, and the kaiju growls again, and Newt knows it can’t understand him, _obviously_ it can’t, but the idea of it excites him anyway. He yanks his boxers down and starts stroking himself, eyes fixed on that fucking massive cock, because fuck, he wants it, wants to touch it so bad, he wishes he could fit even a _fraction_ of it inside himself and feel that fantastic, wonderful stretch—the kaiju’s tongue drags down Newt’s chest again and across his cock, licking up the precome there, and Newt yelps and bucks into his fist as the kaiju makes a trilling noise. “Oh, _fuck_!”

Ten minutes in Newt’s estimation. The kaiju’s cock hangs low; if Newt tried, he might be able to reach it. “Okay,” he moans again and again, “okay—“ He slips off his boxers completely and takes a few cautious steps under the kaiju’s underbelly towards its cock, hoping it doesn’t suddenly decide to lower itself and crush him. It doesn’t, thank God.

It lets Newt approach its cock, lets him reach up towards it, and makes that odd growling trill again when Newt runs his hand across the tip. It’s leaking something the same glowing blue color of its saliva, and it’s sticky on Newt’s fingers—kaiju semen, Newt thinks wildly, interesting consistency, and before he can stop himself he brings his fingers to his mouth and licks the glowing blue off. It tingles against his tongue, predictably bitter, and—since Newt hasn’t dropped dead immediately, thankfully—it doesn’t appear to be toxic.

Newt rubs his hand across the tip again, a little more vigorously, and the kaiju growls again as it leaks more blue. _Fuck_ , Newt thinks, using both hands now to squeeze and rub at the tip, _this is happening, holy shit_ , and then the kaiju’s knees (are they knees?) hit the ground with an earth-trembling crash and Newt loses his balance and falls to the asphalt and lands hard on his back. _Fuck_ , did he piss it off? Did it decide to squash him on the ground like a tiny insect after all?

But no; the kaiju is pressing its cock up against Newt’s body, the tip at Newt’s face, perfect for touching as much as he possibly can, and Newt moans to show his appreciation. He starts lapping at the glowing blue enthusiastically, and the kaiju trills again.

Newt reaches out and wraps his arms around as much of the kaiju’s cock as he can, stroking and squeezing and rubbing as he keeps licking and sucking at the tip, and Newt’s cock throbs when it drags against one of the hard ridges of the kaiju's. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he whimpers, because it feels fucking _amazing_ , better than anything he could’ve ever fantasized. He spreads his legs and desperately starts rutting his hips up for more friction, dips his tongue into the slit at the tip of the cock and squeezes his hands harder, and he closes his eyes as a huge drop of precome lands on his face and hair. He realizes what a filthy, debauched mess he must look right now, _depraved_ , even, sucking and rubbing himself off on a kaiju dick, his face covered in drool and kaiju come and his hair wet and matted down with it. Newt moans again and again and squeezes more precome out onto his face and feels it run down his neck, down his chest.

Newt’s so turned on he’s dizzy, so hard it hurts, and he knows—distantly—he doesn’t have too much time before the jaeger gets there, so he starts lapping at the slit of the head of the kaiju’s cock faster and grinding his chest and his own leaking cock against the ridges. The kaiju growls low and presses its cock tighter against Newt’s body, nearly rubbing down back at Newt, and Newt’s nipples drag against another ridge and he jerks at the head furiously. “ _Yeah_ ,” he cries out, “yeah, fuck—“

He feels his orgasm building fast and only has to rut up a few more times before he’s coming _hard_ , but he keeps squeezing and licking at the kaiju’s cock through it. “Come on,” he urges, starting to feel lightheaded, and sucks at the slit, “come on, fuck, fuck—“

The kaiju lets out another deep growl, and Newt quickly lets go as it lifts up and ejaculates across Newt’s whole body, and Newt moans, opens his mouth to catch and swallow down as much as he can. He’s completely drenched; his eyelids feel heavy; his limbs feel sore; he can barely see through his glasses and he’s sprawled in the middle of the road on the filthy ground. The kaiju rears up to its full height once more, looks over its shoulder, and Newt thinks—dazedly, through his post-coital bliss—the jaeger must be arriving.

The _j_ _aeger_ is arriving. Shit, Newt’s gotta get out of there, because: one, he’ll definitely be crushed if he doesn’t, two, he _cannot_ have any of his co-workers see him like this (because Hermann will _absolutely_ find out). He gets to his feet, trembling and shaking all over, and hurries over and snatches up his pile of clothing.

“Thanks!” he calls to the kaiju, and he wipes his come-splattered glasses off on his boxers and throws on his jeans and shirt before booking it the hell out of there.


End file.
